La Presencia De Lo Infinito
by Diana Candy
Summary: En Víctor, un sentimiento acosador plagaba sus noches con desvelos. El no haberle dado a Emily el amor que merecía lo atormentaba: un amor colmado de protección, compañía, ternura, redención y correspondencia. ONE-SHOT.


—

—

* * *

Junto con _El Extraño Mundo de Jack_ , _El Cadáver de La Novia_ me parece una obra maestra de la cinematografía y tiene favoritismo en mi corazón. El sentido amoroso que esta última me provocó, nunca languidece ni aun viéndola mil veces y ni aunque la dejara de ver durante mil años.

Precisamente, hoy que no tenía nada de sueño a horas extremas de la madrugada, volví a gozar el filme, y por supuesto que me apresuré a escribirles algo rápido y muy sencillo, pero que sirve para festejar estas fechas dedicadas a los difuntos.

Ojalá gocen estos impulsos creativos de madrugadas en vela xD

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **La Presencia de lo Infinito**_

—

—

—

El helado silbido de un viento intruso colándose en el dormitorio, había resultado el pretexto ideal para dejar de fingirse dormido y así levantarse a cerrar la ventana entreabierta. Mas, en vez de eso, abrió totalmente ese portal de luz de luna, nuevamente hipnotizado por las estrellas que ya eran sus amigas, desde haberse hecho cómplices de sus tan continuos desvelos.

El azulado manto de luminosidad se escabulló maleducadamente en la habitación, para alumbrarle lo que él deseaba evitar mirar: sus incontables dibujos de mariposas; todas ellas tan azules, que la luna podría sentirse celosa; y tan bellas, que las estrellas también se amenazaban. Sin embargo, ningún dibujo había hecho honor aún a la inspiración que pretendían tan detallados trazos, y quizá por ello Víctor no cesaba de repetir los mismos diseños de mariposas. Pero no, ningún dibujo conmemoraba a Emily con la belleza que su recuerdo merecía.

—¿Víctor?

La dulce, amada y soñolienta voz le hizo brincar, cerrando apresuradamente la ventana, al tiempo que también volvía a cerrar aquella bóveda en duelo de su corazón.

—Discúlpame, Victoria. Es que hacía frío —se apresuró a regresar a la cama.

El abrazo bajo los cobertores remedió el frío de su conversación silenciosa con las constelaciones. Sin embargo, Victoria aún podía sentir el congelamiento dentro de Víctor, producto de una tristeza que pretendía negar.

—¿Estabas pensando en _ella_? —preguntó la esposa, amablemente y sin recelo alguno en la voz. La respuesta fue un suspiro pesaroso, que la animó a cuestionarle algo que siempre había temido preguntar—: Víctor, tú la amas, ¿no es así?

—De un modo muy diferente y especial, Victoria; por favor no pienses mal. La amo del mismo modo en que tú me has dicho amarla —explicó quedamente, vaciando un poco de su melancolía en un beso destinado a la frente de su esposa.

—Entonces sólo la extrañas. ¿Es eso?

—Es eso.

Y no pudo dejar de extrañarla ni esa noche ni en las muchas siguientes.

(…)

Algo nostálgicamente afincado en el alma de Víctor, lo hacía sentirse culpable y endeudado aún con Emily. Aquel sentimiento acosador se presentaba con semblante acusatorio por no haberle dado a ella el amor que merecía. Un amor colmado de protección, compañía, ternura, redención y correspondencia.

¡Es que Emily le había dado tanto! Le había regalado su amor incondicional, su paciencia, su bondad, su devoción y su sacrificio. Inclusive, Victoria la perpetuaba como el ángel guardián de ambos. Pero, con todo ello, ¿qué le había dado Víctor? Un montón de estúpidos dibujos conmemorativos que nada valían para sanar el dolor de su partida.

No obstante, así como la luna le solía consolar el nudo en la garganta durante tantos desvelos, una maravillosa noticia no tardó en serenarle la melancolía: Victoria se embarazó.

La noticia tuvo más fama que los pescados marinados de la familia Van Dort. Los vecinos tenían tanto cariño a la bienamada pareja, que cada vez que el pregonero vociferaba animosamente el anuncio, todos silenciaban el cotilleo para sincronizar la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo llamarán si es niño?

—Mayhew —respondía Víctor a la constante pregunta—. Él fue siempre un amigo cercanísimo a la familia. Fue un hermano.

—¿Y si resulta niña?

—Emily, claro está —decía Victoria, sonriéndose con su esposo—. En honor a nuestro Ángel Guardián.

Y sucedió que la primogénita dio dignó el recuerdo de aquel ángel, aunque el risueño Mayhew no tardó mucho en nacer para conformar el cuarteto familiar.

El menor dibujaba tan bien como su padre y era incorregible vivaracho; algo no muy propio de la timidez de los padres. Y la niña era una maravilla esplendorosa, jamás escasa de talentos que alabar.

Aunque en la familia Van Dort todos se amaban con igual infinidad, eran Víctor y Emily el vínculo de mayor ternura que se podría admirar. Solían ambos competir en simpáticas contiendas de piano, siempre venciendo ella al tener la innata virtud de cantar para acompañar las melodías. Y también bailaban graciosamente, con finura tal que parecían danzar en pisos construidos con nubes. Y al comprar Víctor un perro para crear eco de ladridos en cada largo pasillo de la mansión, siempre se les veía a ambos correteando entre risas junto al can.

Víctor procuró en su hija toda la protección, ternura, sacrificio y entrega que no pudo brindarle a su primera Emily. Y cuando, muchos años después, el celestial destino concedió a Víctor la segunda oportunidad el llevar a una _Emily_ al altar, se supo satisfecho de toda pena y deuda.

—Víctor, mira allí —susurró su amada Victoria, jalándole la chaqueta para advertirle la visión que la emocionaba.

A través del vitral de la iglesia, una preciosa mariposa blanca y con azules reflejos volaba destinada a posarse en la Biblia que el pastor sostenía. Todos admiraron el acontecimiento con general maravilla. Una vez recitados los votos —que de memoria recordaba Víctor—, los recién desposados salieron lentamente, acompañados de aquella mariposita que ahora descansaba en el ramillete de rosas, lilas y nubes blancas de la novia.

Una vez que Victoria y Víctor alcanzaron la salida, la enigmática mariposita voló sobre sus cabezas, después perdiéndose en el brillo del sol y la eternidad del cielo. Victoria lloró, por su Emily que ya partía en el carruaje con su esposo, y por la Emily que había dado su bendición en los aleteos de su breve presencia. Víctor besó la mano de su esposa en consuelo y luego dirigió el semblante al cielo, abrazando eternamente con el alma a aquel ángel inmortal, que prometía cuidarlos con la misma vehemencia con que ellos juraban recordarla y amarla.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

No sé ustedes, ¡pero yo quería que Víctor se quedara con Emily! :''( Ya sé que era imposible, ¡pero ella era tan divina!

Dedico este relato a todos aquellos que aún adolecen una pérdida. A quienes se entiendan aludidos, les mando muchísimos besos tronadísimos en la mejilla y un súper abrazo. Espero que su duelo pronto se convierta en un recuerdo hermoso y lleno de gratitud a quienes ya no están con nosotros.

¡FELICES FIESTAS DE MUERTOS!

 **¡Mucho cariño!**

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el pan de muerto de mi champurrado (verymexicanmode)._


End file.
